villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marx
Marx (in Japanese: マルク, lit. "Mark") is a recurring character and a major antagonist in the Kirby franchise. He is a psychopathic jester bent on ruling the planet Pop Star by any means necessary. He appears as the main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and its remake Kirby Super Star Ultra, a minor antagonist in Kirby Mass Attack, a cameo character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby Triple Deluxe, and a playable character in Kirby Star Allies. Biography ''Kirby Super Star'' Marx is first seen as a cute and kind jester. He bounces on a multicolored ball and is friends with the titular pink hero: Kirby. Until one day he snapped. It is not known when Marx snapped, but it is assumed it happened around the time Dark Matter attacked. Either way, his personality change turned him into an evil psychopath bent on ruling Kirby's home planet, Pop Star. Marx then tricked the Sun and Moon into fighting and asked Kirby to go find the wish-granting mechanical comet known as NOVA to set things right again. When Kirby summoned the comet, however, Marx knocked him out of the way and wished to control Pop Star. NOVA granted his wish and gave him the power necessary, causing two long yellow wings to spring out from him. Unfortunately for Marx, Kirby had recovered and flew inside NOVA and destroyed its nucleus. Marx, enraged, fought Kirby in a fierce battle but in the end Kirby triumphed and knocked him into NOVA, causing both of them to blow up. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Marx's role in the remake stays mostly the same as in the original game. However, in the final subgame "The True Arena", Marx returns as the final boss. In a brief cutscene before the fight, it is shown that, after his initial defeat, Marx was revived by fusing with NOVA's remains, receiving new enhanced abilities, but becoming completely unstable due to the mass-energy absorption. Now known as Marx Soul, Marx soars off to Pop Star to defeat Kirby. After a long battle, Kirby defeats Marx Soul, causing him to scream in anguish as he splits in half and explodes, seemingly destroyed for good. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Marx appears as the final boss the "Kirby Brawlball" sub-game. He is much larger here and covers the entire top screen. He attacks by shooting arrows and lasers at the Kirbys to slow them down, uses vines to create a shield, and can create a black hole to temporarily restrain any Kirbys it absorbs before spiting them out. A miniature Marx can appear as an obstacle, defeating it grants two additional Kirbys. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Despite his apparent death, Marx returns as a DLC character in Kirby Star Allies. His appearance completely ignores the Marx Soul battle and powers. According to his Japanese story profile, Marx might still be planning something but will be Kirby's ally and fight against the Jambastion Cult as long as he is well fed. In his Japanese profile for the non-canon Guest Star Marx Galactic Ambition mode, Marx notices trouble brewing in a distant planet due to the Jambastion Cult's plans and wants to get mixed in it too, leaving to get into the middle of the chaos - although like every other character he ends up fighting against them. On land, he attacks by kicking explosive balls, enemies, and stars. When flying, his wings appear and his attacks are the same ones he had as a boss in Kirby Super Star. ''Super Smash Bros.'' Series Although Marx himself does not appear in the games, his theme "Vs. Marx" is a playable song in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Marx appears as a boss, being able to be fought at the end of Kirby's Classic Mode campaign "Gourmet Clash", Rosalina and Luma's campaign "One Star after Another", and Inkling's campaign "An Inkredible Journey". He also appears as a boss in World of Light, located in north region of the "World of Dark" area as a boss (more specifically the Mysterious Dimension), as well as one of the enemies fought before the final battle between Galeem and Dharkon. After being defeated in World of Light, Marx can become one of the many collectible spirits in the game, as a primary grab-type. At Level 99, he can be enhanced to become Marx's true form, whose ability increases the power of the player's magic attacks. Appearance Marx is about Kirby's size. He has lavender skin and wears a floppy jester's cap that is blue on one side and red on the other. He also has brown bread-like shoes. His eyes are rather large and have large pupils. He also has a red bow-tie. After making his wish, Marx has yellow arms with wings made of glowing crystals. His eyes also become more menacing in this form. Personality Despite acting nice and having a bit of a mischievous and playful personality, inside Marx is evil, wicked, malevolent and cunning. When a plan does not go as planned, he gets angered and will attempt at anything in order to make it the right way again. Marx is also incredibly intelligent and manipulative, as he was able to trick the sun and moon into fighting. In Kirby Star Allies, however, Marx appears to have cleaned up on his act. Attacks Marx has five attacks that follow a pattern at the beginning of the battle. *He starts out by teleporting around the arena erratically and shoots out four cutter blades immediately. *He then flies up, going off the screen, and drops seeds that grow into vines. After the vines grow, an electrified shadow follows Kirby around the floor. After a few seconds, Marx emerges from the shadow and flies off the screen, attempting to ram into Kirby. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the vines grow into branches instead. *He then appears on the side of the screen, glows blue, and shoots a stream of arrows at Kirby. *Marx flies off and then reappears soon after and spits a ball at the ground, which turns into two ice balls that slide across the floor upon landing on the ground. *Finally, Marx glows, then spits out a giant horizontal beam. Then repeats. *After taking enough damage, Marx will become random and unpredictable. He will also split in half, revealing his signature move- the black hole. Kirby suffers very heavy damage if he gets sucked into the black hole. These are the powers that were given to Marx from NOVA. In the original game and remake, Kirby gets sucked into a mysterious dimension where he is beaten by... someone. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Kirby is instead smashed into the floor upon his re-entry into the battle. *In the Marx Soul battle, Marx uses more moves like splitting himself in half and creating a paint that is spat across the whole battlefield or splitting in half and creating two spheres that go across the screen doing massive damage. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, one of the new attacks Marx has is that he's able to grow roots that burn fighters from his wings, growing to every corner of the screen. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Marx's eyes can also grow completely black and bounce around the stage, and also grow large to fire multiple laser beams. Gallery KSS Marx.png|Marx's original form in Kirby Super Star. Squeak Squad Graphic.png|The Kirby: Squeak Squad graphic depicting Marx. KMA Brawlball Marx.png|Marx in Kirby Mass Attack (Kirby Brawlball). Marx KSA.png|Marx in Kirby Star Allies KSA Marx playable.png|Marx using Radiant Flight in Kirby Star Allies. KSS Marx key chain.png|Marx's keychain from Kirby Triple Deluxe. MarxClassicMode.png|Marx's Classic Mode notice from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Oh, Hi Marx.png Marx's a boss, folks!.png|Marx transforming into his true form in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Marx doing boss things.png|Marx firing his cutter attack in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Black Hole Shenanigans.png|Marx splitting into two to summon a black hole in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Marx's Roots.png|Marx growing roots from his wings. TheFinalBlow.png|Kirby delivering the final blow to Marx in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Party's Over, Marx.png|Marx defeated. MarxSmashUlitmate.jpeg IMG 20181225 113332.jpg Super Ultra Battle.png Bad Boss Brothers.png Trivia *When Marx uses his black hole attack, it will normally deplete a fourth of Kirby's energy, meaning that Kirby will be killed by the attack if he has less than a fourth of health remaining. When Marx is in his "soul" form, the attack will take away half of a full health bar. *Marx makes a small cameo in the audience of the 100% clear bonus videos in both Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby Triple Deluxe. *Marx is seen in other games as well, but not as a boss. He is in an art picture in Kirby: Squeak Squad, if you collect all pieces of the art he's on the bottom left. *The regular Marx appears in part of the blooper reel in Kirby Super Star Ultra. When he is about to tell Kirby how to stop the Sun and the Moon from fighting, he slips off his ball and lands on the ground. *Marx may have known another Kirby villain: Magolor, as both can be seen sitting next to each other in the clear bonus video of Kirby Triple Deluxe. *Although he does not in-game, Marx oddly has arms in the manga. *Marx is the only boss in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: **That is a first-party boss who didn't appear in any previous Super Smash Bros. game. **That is fought in an area where it is not themed after his game, his stage is a destroyed variant of locales, opposed to Pop Star's Moon, on which he is fought in Kirby Super Star. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Trickster Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Forms Category:Revived Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Mastermind Category:Mentally Ill Category:Magic Category:Arrogant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Creation Category:Power Hungry Category:Elementals Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Rogues Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Mischievous Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Crossover Villains Category:Egotist Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed